Our First Years Together
by DawnFanGurl
Summary: Story of Dawn and Ash's first years together as a married couple. Based on the facebook page 'Dawn/Hikari DP Pokemon.A request from Avatardy13 the birth of the twins was not written by me it was by Avatardy13. Other than that I wrote all of it.


Dawn took one last look in a mirror at the beautiful blunette in white that stared back at her in a silk strapless dress and veil. This young girl was about to become a married woman in a matter of time, Dawn sighed and took in the last few moments of being that little girl she used to be. "You ready Dawn?" asked Leona,her maid of honour and one of her best friend since nursery school.

"Huh! Oh yea I guess I'm ready" replied Dawn.

"Nervous?" asked Leona removing a thread from her pink dress.

"Who wouldn't be on your wedding?" said Dawn as they got in line with the other groomsmen and bridesmaids.

"Hey! I know you'll be great, I got through mine and Kenny's wedding you can get through yours" said Leona taking her hand.

"Thanks" Dawn said hugging her, then Leona went to stand with Kenny in front of Buneary and Pikachu who looked cute in their ribbons and bow ties while holding the rings.

"You look so beautiful dear" said Johanna taking her place beside her. "Your dad would be so happy for you"

"Thanks mom you do too" said Dawn.

In the sanctuary, Ash, Brock and Piplup stood at the front waiting for the ceremony to begin. "Do I look okay?" asked Ash running his fingers nervously through his jet black messy hair.

"Never looked better Ash, don't worry Dawn loves you just the way you are" said Brock .

"Pip Piplup" replied Piplup.

"All ready to go Piplup" asked Brock.

"Pip Pip" said Piplup nodding.

Soon the organ began to play as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked down the aisle in pairs starting with, Barry and Zoey, Paul and May, Tracey and Misty, Gary Oak and Angie, Iris and Cilan then lastly Kenny and Leona. Then they all stood off to the side. "Everyone, all rise for the arrival of the bride" said the priest as everyone stood up watching Johanna leading her daughter down the aisle, Buneary and Pikachu lead holding the rings and throwing flower petals. Neither Dawn nor Ash had dry eyes when they laid eyes on each other. Dawn leaned on her mom for support.

"Doing Alright?" asked Johanna.

Dawn nodded. "You Okay?" asked Brock.

"Wow!" Ash manged to say. Dawn looked so stunning.

"Hey!" said Dawn as she took Ash's hand

"Hey! You look beautiful" said Ash squeezing her hand.

"Thank you you look handsome yourself" said Dawn.

Johanna smiled as she hugged Dawn, then turned to Ash and hugged him. "Take care of her" Johanna whispered in his ear.

"I will!I I promise" said Ash patting her on the shoulder. Then she went and took her seat in the church. Ash and Dawn then turned their attention to the front where the priest was. He gave a welcome and read some verses. "Now the rings" said the priest. Pikachu and Buneary then handed them the rings.

"Now Dawn do you take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I Do"

"Do you promise to protect, comfort and love him till death?"

"Yes"

"Ash do you take Dawn as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I Do" Ash smiled and gazed in her eyes.

"Do you promise to protect, comfort and love her till death?"

"Yes!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife".

Everyone began to cheer as Ash lifted Dawn off the ground as they kissed and hugged. Ash began to spin her in a circle as she laughed and clung to his neck. Ash put her back down as he kissed her on the cheek. "I love you" he said holding her face.

"I love you too, Ash we're gonna have a great life together" said Dawn as she kissed him back.

"We sure will" said Ash as they hugged burying his face in her shoulder. Then they took hands and went to hug and greet everyone.

Later they all went outside for pictures and the reception and had a bouquet toss both Misty and Ursula caught it resulting in a cat fight so it was a tie. There was a dance and open mic, Johanna and Delia smiled as they watched their kids dancing looking in love. Then the time came for them to get changed for their honeymoon. May and Leona helped Dawn get out of her white dress into a more casual outfit.

"I'm gonna miss you...DeeDee" said Leona calling her by her and Kenny's childhood nickname.

"Awe I'll miss you too" said Dawn as they hugged "I'll miss you too May" she added pulling May into the hug. "You guys are like the sisters I never had" said Dawn.

"Well you better go find Ash" said May handing her her suitcase.

"Bye" said Dawn pecking them on the cheek as she went to find Ash.

"Ready Ashy?" said Dawn.

"Always!" said Ash as they made their way to the car which took them to the airport. They were going to Hawaii for their honeymoon.

"Oh Ash this is gonna be so fun" said Dawn giving him a cute hug.

"It will be as long as I got you" said Ash as he kissed her.

They got to their hotel in Kauai at around 2 in the morning and got changed and ready for bed.

"Night Ash" whispered Dawn as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Dawn, I'd always knew you'd be the one for me" said Ash kissing her head as they both fell asleep. The next morning they got up and had breakfast on the deck and went for a walk on the beach and watched the the afternoon they went snorkeling. They spent 2 awesome weeks in Hawaii and wen to live with Johanna after the trip until they bought a new house in Twinleaf Town. And soon they were unpacked and ready to unwind.

"Our own house at last" said Dawn taking Ash's hand.

"I know I'm excited we got a big future ahead of us" said Ash as he picked up Dawn bridal style kissing her. "We sure do!" said Dawn burying her face in his chest.

"I'm hungry" she added as Ash put her down.

"We should make a home cooked to celebrate our new home" said Ash.

"Why not?" said Dawn.

"Okay what do you want?" asked Ash

"How bout a steak dinner" said Dawn

"Okay" said Ash.

For some reason Dawn started acting all weird and starting pouring steak seasoning on like crazy.

"Whoa Dawn tone it down do you want to have a heat attack?" cried Ash snatching the seasoning from her.

"Sorry Ash..this stuff is just..I just love it so much for some reason" said Dawn shoveling food into her mouth.

"You eat like a truck driver" said Ash laughing.

Later on they were watching TV and Dawn started to look pale "Ash I..." Dawn began.

"You Okay? you don't look good you look sick" said Ash.

Dawn made a run for it and ran to the kitchen sink and Ash heard her gagging and make gross noises. She was obviously vomiting.

"Oh man Dawn" remarked Ash touching his wife's back as she rinsed the sink.

"Ash I think I might have meat poisoning" said Dawn.

"That's impossible I cooked the steak very well and made sure" said Ash. "I think you might have the flu, you feel warm" said Ash feeling her forehead.

"Maybe..wait how long has it been since Hawaii?" asked Dawn.

"Like a month why?" asked Ash.

"Ash I'm probably pregnant"said Dawn.

"Maybe" said Ash.

"Be right back" said Dawn as she went into the bathroom and got out her test. When she came back to check, it was positive. She felt her stomach and looked in the mirror and turned to the side and felt and saw a small bump. No question there.! "OMG" she cried. She heard a knock on the door "Dawn can I come in?" asked Ash.

"Yea!" she said

.Ash opened the door and stood by Dawn. "Ash! We're gonna be parents!" cried Dawn showing him the test. Ash cried out in joy and picked her and span her as they kissed. "Here!" said Dawn taking Ash's hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Oh man you obviously been like a mouth through so since the honeymoon how could we not know!" said Ash.

"I dunno" said Dawn. "We gotta spread the news tomorrow" she added.

"You bet" said Ash.

Months later Dawn was folding laundry and felt pressure in her lower back and moaned in pain."Dawn are you okay?" asked Ash.

" I think I had a contraction" said Dawn putting her hand on her large round stomach.

"Okay lets get to the hospital" said Ash he helped her up taking her to the car and drove her to the nearest hospital. "Hello can I help you?" said the nurse as the desk.

"Hi, my wife is having contractions we're gonna have a baby" said Ash

"Okay here's a gown get changed and and lie down in room 205 down the hall" said the nurse handing them a green hospital gown.

Soon Dawn got changed and crawled into the hospital bed. "Doing okay sweetie?" asked the nurse. Dawn nodded.

"Whats your name?"

"Dawn Ketchum"

"Is this your first baby?"

"Yes"

"Okay Dawn, I'm Nurse Cara and I'll be delivering your baby, just let me know if you need anything and when you are ready for pain medication okay?"

"Okay" said Dawn as Nurse Cara left the room.

Soon the pain started to really burn Dawns' moans of pain turned to cries. "Dawn remember to breathe"said Ash taking her hand. Dawn nodded. "Can you page Nurse Cara I'm ready for my pain relief" she said. Soon the Nurse gave her the numbing needle an soon Dawn went into labour and the baby was here.

"Congratulations Dawn and Ash its a baby girl" said Nurse Cara as she wrapped the baby in a blue and yellow blanket and placed her in Dawn's arms. Dawn smiled in amazement as she gazed at the chubby baby girl with Ash's dark hair and blue eyes like hers.

"What's her name Dawn" asked Ash.

"Sophia...Sophia Isabelle Ketchum" said Dawn rocking her.

"Our little Sophia" said Ash caressing Sophia's small cheeks as she grabbed his finger right as the Nurse held up a camera and took a picture.

"Ash would you like to hold her?" asked Dawn

"I dunno" began Ash.

"Come on Dad!" said Dawn

"Sure" said Ash as he took his daughter in his arms. Ash began to tear up as he held Sophia, his Sophia, he loved her already. Sophia opened her eyes and began to coo at him.

"She sure likes you Ash" said Dawn.

Ash just grinned "Hi there sweetie...I'm your dad" he said. Sophia looked from her mom to her dad and made noises.

"She's so cute she looks so much like you Ash" said Dawn as she hugged her husband and baby. Soon Johanna arrived "Hey dear"

"Hey mom" said Dawn as they hugged

"Oh honey you look tired how long since you delivered" asked Johanna.

"Like an hour" said Dawn.

"Awe, is this the little one?" asked Johanna peering at Sophia in Ash's arms.

"It sure is, want her?" Ash asked

"I'd love her" said Johanna as she took Sophia.

"Hello there Sophia, grandma loves you" said Johanna rocking her.

The next day Dawn and Sophia could go home. Dawn felt protective that first night "Ash can she sleep with us tonight?" asked Dawn.

"Awe Dawn it'll be okay shes just down the hall and plus we got a monitor if she wakes up" said Ash.

"I know but.." Dawn began. Ash couldn't take it anymore "Okay one night wouldn't hurt" said Ash.

They got into bed and lay Sophia in the middle between her. 'She's so cute when she sleeps" said Ash.

"She does" said Dawn."I'm gonna go to sleep I'm exhausted after being pregnant and all" said Dawn.

"Okay goodnight" said Ash touching her face.

"Night" said Dawn turning out the light as they lay down and went to sleep.

Months Later Dawn decided to meet her mom about something "Ash Can you watch Sophia? I'm headed to mom's get something" she said.

"Sure how long will you be?" asked Ash.

"Prob an hour at the most" said Dawn getting her shoes on.

"Okay have a good trip, I love you" said Ash taking her hand.

"Love you too" said Dawn kissing Ash."Bye Sophia bear" she said ruffling Sophia's hair.

As Ash held her up to her as Sophia manged to wave at her mommy. Then Dawn unlocked the car and started driving to her mom's about halfway through the trip, a truck was speeding towards her at like 300km/hr. Dawn screamed and started to slam the breaks as she heard glass shattering in her ears and her vision blacked out. Meanwhile Johanna was out walking and heard the collision and went over not knowing what she was in for when she saw the car lying in the ditch right side up and as she got closer she saw the unconscious body of Dawn. Johanna started to scream and cry in horror.

"That's my daughter!" she wailed

"What happened?" cried a young couple that also saw the across the street to her.

"Car accident call 911" cried Johanna

"I'll do that right now" said the young man taking out his phone.

"Dear, do you have a phone as well? I need to call her husband" said Johanna to the girl.

"Yes of course here"said the girl.

Back at the house Ash was watching Sophia and Pikachu and Buneary playing with building blocks until the phone rang and it showed an unknown number.

"Hello"

"Ash...It's Johanna" sobbed a woman

"Johanna are you alright whats wrong?"

"It's Dawn, I was out walking and heard the smashing of metal and glass and saw a crushed car lying in a ditch, its Dawn"

"Oh no is she okay?"

"I dunno...meet me at the Twinleaf hospital"

"Okay..Bye" Ash said hanging up in shock.

He picked up Sophia and was out the door and walked to the hospital taking him about a half hour.

"Johanna" he cried running to his mother in law.

"Ash..Sophia!" cried Johanna as they clung to each other for a minute and cried.

"How is she?" asked Ash.

"I dunno shes been in the ER for about 15 minutes shes still alive from what I last heard" said Johanna taking Sophia, from Ash so he could make some calls. About 3 hours later the doctor came out .

"Is she okay?" asked Johanna as she played horsey with Sophia on her knee.

"Not sure, she is on life support right now and is in a coma shes breathing normally and if it stays that way she'll be okay" said the doctor.

"Okay can we see her?" asked Ash.

"Yes you can but only one at a time we don't want to disturb the other patients" said the doctor.

"Okay I'll go first" said Ash as he followed the doctor in a room. There she lay all scratched and wounded and covered in bandages and casts on her leg and arm.

"Oh Dawn" sobbed Ash as she sat in a chair beside her bed as he gripped her hand he could not hold his sadness in any longer, he did not want to cry in front of Sophia, he had to be strong for her. "Please be okay" he cried caressing her face and the scars on it. Soon it was time for him to leave the room and he wen to tell Johanna it was her turn.

"Ash..I can take Sophia for the night and you can stay at the hospital with Dawn" said Johanna.

"Nah! my little girl needs me" said Ash smiling as Sophia reached out to her daddy wanting him to hold her, so Johanna handed her over and she went to the room Dawn was in. Sophia cuddled up to Ash's chest. "You know what? when I'm done seeing Dawn you two can stay at my house I bet it will be hard to go home" said Johanna.

"Sure" said Ash as Johanna followed a nurse to the room Dawn was in.

"Mama" said Sophia, as her small lip quivered as she pointed to the hallway.

"Oh I know kiddo..I know" said Ash rubbing his daughter's back as she wrapped her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder as he rocked. Soon Johanna's time was up and they drove to her house and Ash put sleeping Sophia in a playpen. It was very late around 11:00 as they all went to bed and crashed asleep. Ash slept on the couch in the living room, he was so tired to go up the guestroom and plus he wanted to watch Sophia. At around 2:00 Ash woke to Sophia sobbing "Dada...Dada!" she cried she must of had a nightmare. Ash got up and picked her and began to sway her in his arms.

"It's okay Sophia, Daddy's here..Daddy's gotcha" said Ash as he rubbed her back and caressed her hair. Sophia's sobs just turned to weeping as she laying her head on his shoulder.

"Mama" she questioned.

"Don't worry sweetie mom's gonna be okay I know it" said Ash trying to reassure Sophia and himself. He had trouble trying to process what he had said. Tears began to run down his cheeks, he missed Dawn, he just hoped she would be okay, Sophia needed a mom in her life. He just cried praying silently to himself that she would be alright. Sophia reached out and put her small soft hands on his tear streaked face which soothed Ash making him feel slightly better. She just stared with a confused look on her face she had never seen someone cry before.

"Awe Sophia Daddy's fine sweet girl" said Ash smiling

"No matter what happens I'm gonna always take care of you, There's no need to worry because I love you" said Ash kissing her head. "You're my little girl ya know!" he said.

Soon Sophia feel asleep in his arms, Ash was so tired he lie down on the couch with Sophia on his stomach and feel asleep.

A couple days later Johanna, Ash and Sophia went to visit Dawn. All of a sudden they heard a moan as she starting shifting in the bed. Ash gripped her hand in hope.

"Johanna, I think shes waking up"said Ash as Johanna ran to the other side of the bed holding Sophia, so she could see. Ash let out a sigh in relief as he saw her blue sapphire eyes open and felt her hold his hand back.

"Oh Dawn"sobbed Johanna in relief touching her face. "No need to worry, Mom" said Dawn.

Ash and Johanna just cried as they felt relief and reassurance rush through them.

"Ash.." Dawn tried to sit to throw herself into Ash's arms but pain shot through her whole body making her fall caught her in his extended arms in a hug. Dawn began to cry in his chest remembering the crash and the noise of the shattering glass.

"Ash it hurts" Dawn sobbed in pain.

"Awe I know it does, but you're gonna be alright" said Ash wiping her tears from her face hugging her gently trying not to hurt her.

"Where's Sophia?"asked Dawn.

Johanna picked up Sophia and placed her in her good arm. "Mama!" Sophia squealed touching Dawns face and hugging her.

"Hey there sweetie" said Dawn rubbing her back and caressing her hair. "Be gentle with mommy, she's really hurt" she added.

"This little girl missed you, she would say 'Mama' at least once everyday" claimed Ash as he hugged his wife and daughter.

"Awe you missed me" Dawn teased "How long was I in coma for?" she asked.

"About a week" said Johanna.

"You got some wounds,fractured back and ribcage and right broken arm and broken left leg" she added.

"Oh man I want this IV and tube off now I just ache" said Dawn rubbing her temples.

"Awe don't worry you'll get through this just hang in there the doctors will take care of you and we'll be here for you" said Ash holding Dawn's hand giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Thanks" said Dawn squeezing his hand. Later they had to leave, the hospital was closing in 10 minutes. "Ash you'll stay the night with me right?" asked Dawn.

"Sure! Ash I'll take Sophia with me for the night" said Johanna.

"Sure sounds good.. be a good girl for grandma okay?" Ash said to Sophia kissing her goodbye.

"" said Sophia.

"Bye honey see you in the morning"said Dawn hugging and kissing Sophia.

"See you" said Johanna kissing Dawn's head.

"Bye mom" said Dawn as Johanna picked up Sophia and was out the door. Ash and Dawn held hands and were silent as Ash caressed her cheek as she feel asleep. The pain in her back jolted her awake at one in the morning. She looked around and remembered she was in the hospital after experiencing a car crash. She turned and saw Ash lying in a white t-shirt and jeans asleep. She looked out the window in worry about her condition, Will she ever walk again? Will she be able to move at all?

She let out a sigh and at the same time a tear rolled down her cheek. Ash awoke to her sighs.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked sitting up to touch her shoulder.

"Ash..?" Dawn began

"Yea" he said rubbing his tired eyes

"I'm scared" said Dawn

"Why you're gonna be fine" said Ash rubbing her back.

"What if I never walk again?...Will My scars and bruises go away?"sobbed Dawn.

"Oh Dawn come here" said Ash hugging her close. "No need to worry you just got some healing to do, all you have are some broken bones even if you did never walk again or had really bad scars and bruises, I wouldn't care you would still be perfect to me and I'd always do my best to help you" said Ash stroking her hair.

"Awe thanks and you're right, I'll get through this" said Dawn into his neck.

"That's my Dawn now you should get some sleep" said Ash.

"Yea I'm getting tired" said Dawn.

"Move over" said Ash as Dawn made room for him as he crawled in beside her and they fell asleep.

After 2 weeks in the hospital Dawn could go home. Dawn was ready to rip the IV off her arm and run out herself, she was overjoyed. As soon as the nurse removed the needle from her arm, she just about leaped out of bed but Johanna and Ash held her down.

"Whoa Dawn, be careful let us help you" said Ash as they carefully got her out of bed and Johanna got her dressed in clean clothes and Ash helped her to Johanna's car, while Johanna opened the back door and put Sophia in her car seat, which was the only thing that did not get damaged, then drove them home.

"Thanks for the ride mom" said Dawn

"You're welcome, If you ever need a ride somewhere, till you get a new car just phone me" said Johanna

"Alright" said Dawn as she leaned over to unbuckle Sophia.

"Whoa Whoa! Dawn let me do that" said Ash as he got Sophia out of her car seat and lifted her out.

Then helped Dawn to the front door. as they waved while Johanna drove away. Ash then unlocked the door and let his family in the house and sat Dawn and Sophia on the couch and sat beside them. "Welcome home Dawn" said Ash as he gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Ow" moaned Dawn.

"Oh sorry" said Ash letting go.

"I didn't say stop"said Dawn as she gave him another hug as Ash hugged her more gently this time and kissed her cheek.

Later on Dawn and Ash for her regular checkup at the hospital after her crash, it was long after Dawn's stitches and casts were removed and Sophia was now able to walk and she could talk a little.

"Well Dawn, looks like you're healing up nicely you're getting a lot better" said the nurse

"I'm feeling a lot better" said Dawn.

"But there is just on thing I need to let you know" said the nurse

"What?" asked Dawn as she and Ash held hands in concern.

"You're pregnant again" said the nurse.

"OMG" cried Ash before Dawn could react.

"Not just one baby..twins and they're boys" said the nurse

Dawn began to cry tears of joy leaning on Ash. "You Okay?" asked Ash as he rocked her.

"Have I been pregnant since the crash?" asked Dawn in worry.

"Oh no it was after don't worry" said the nurse.

"I..I could of killed them" sobbed Dawn laying her face in her hands as Ash comfort her.

"Dawn its okay even if you were, you would not of known its not your fault" said Ash as he kissed her head.

"Honey they are alive and safe and healthy don't worry" said the nurse taking her hand.

"Did you hear Sophia? You are gonna be a big sister" said Dawn picking her up.

"Oh" said Sophia "Sophia gonna...be big sister...Mommy's got baby in tummy" said Sophia.

Ash, Dawn and the Nurse laughed. "Yes that's right sweetie we're gonna have 2 babies" said Dawn as they got up and got ready to go. "Thanks Bye" she said to the nurse.

"Say bye" Dawn told Sophia. "Buh Bye" said Sophia.

"Bye" said the nurse.

The birth of the twins was worse than Sophia's was born. Dawn was walking in Kokiri forest, going to visit her friend,Link. She shouldn't have been walking alone, but she didn't care. Then suddenly, a sharp pain hit her.

"Aah! Oh no, no no no-AAH! Oh why here?"

Her water had broke and she was going into labor. She fell to the ground and leaned against a tree. She started helplessly crying for someone to come. A few hours passed, and she was still there. Then, Dawn heard a voice.

"Dawn!"

"Link? Oh thank goodness. I'm so glad you-AAH!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've gone into labor. You gotta help me get to the hospital"

"I think I know someone who can help." Link got out his ocaraina and played Epona's song. In a few short minutes, Epona was there to the rescue.

"Here, get on."

"Thank you so much, Link."

"No problem. Hang on. Hiya!"

They rode through Kokiri Forest until they found a small house.

"Saria!" Link called out.

"Yes?" A small voice said.

"We need your help." He gestured to a teared up Dawn, wincing in pain.

"OK, bring her to this bed"

Link layed her on the bed. "How you feelin', Dawn?"

"I'm fine. I've been through this before. Oh, but it feels like it hurts so much more with twins! AAH!" Dawn screamed as a contraction hit her. "Hold my hand, Link."

Link grasped her hand. "Saria, we're counting on you."

"I've handled you injuries before, Link, but this is different. I guess I can try."

"Wait, SO SHE CAN'T DELIVER BABIES? OH, NO! AAH!" Another contraction hit Dawn. She started to sob. "Oh, I can't believe this is happening!"

"Calm down, Dawn. I'll do what I can. Here, drink this to soothe the pain."

Dawn nodded and drank it. "That feels a little better."

"Thanks, Saria." Link said.

"As the sage of the forest, I am meant to help the Hero of Time no matter what."

"Ohh... uh, guys I feel like I have to push."

"It's OK." Link said.

"You can do it. Ready?" Saria said.

Dawn nodded

"Push!"

"AAAH!"

"You're doing great, Dawn." said Link.

"Push!" said Saria.

"AAAAH!" cried Dawn. "Oh, how I wish Ash was here..."

"It's OK, Dawn. Just focus right now and when you have the twins you can call him." Link said

"I already did." Dawn said between breaths.

"Come on Dawn, keep pushing." said Saria.

"AAAAH!"

Kokiri from the forest started to come in. "Please leave." Saria begged.

"Who are they?" Dawn asked.

"They're Kokiri, children that never grow up." Link said.

"Push, Dawn!" Saria said.

"AAAAHH!"

"Saria, how is she doing? I don't think my hand can't take much more of Dawn's grip."

"Sorry, Link."

"No, it's ok. Saria?"

"I think we're almost there."

"OK." Link said.

"Push!"

"AAAAH!"

"You're doing great, Dawn. Push!"

"AAAAAH!"

"Keep pushing! You're almost there!"

"AAAAAAH!"

"Here comes the first one. Push once more!"

"AAAAAAAH!"

The sound of wailng filled the room. "Here's the first one." Saria showed Dawn a blue-haired baby boy.

"He's beautiful." Dawn said.

A few minutes later, the other baby boy was born.

"Thank you Saria and Link."

"You're welcome." they said simultaneously.

30 minutes later, Ash was running through the forest to get to Dawn. He stopped at the house. He burst through the door. He was looking down out of breath and panting "Dawn, I finally made it. Please tell me I di-" Ash's eyes looked up and gazed at his wife and his two new sons in the bed.

"Hello, honey, come meet your new sons, Tyler Jay and Jason Bradley."

Ash's eyes teared up with tears of joy and he went to the bedside. He looked in awe at his two blue-haired little tykes.

"Would you like to hold one?" Dawn asked.

"You don't even have to ask." Ash took Jason. He's stared into his newborn son's little face and he tickled his chin. Then little Jason opened his eyes and looked at his father. He had big brown eyes just like his Ash. Then Jason gave a little smile to his daddy. Ash teared up at that point. He was so happy to be a father again.

"You okay?" asked Dawn.

Ash nodded as he rocked Jason while he made baby noises.

"Oh Dawn i thought for sure I was gonna lose you this time" said Ash.

"Oh Ash don't cry, I'm alright" said Dawn be his shoulders with her free arm.

"Wanna hold Tyler?" asked Dawn.

"Sure here trade ya"said Ash as he handed Jason to Dawn as she placed Tyler in his arms..

"Hey there bud" said Ash kissing Tyler on the head and stroking his hair.

"By the way where's Sophia? I can't wait for her to meet her brothers" said Dawn

"Shes with May they should be here shortly, she took her out for milkshake" said Ash.

"Awe okay, man she and Drew are so good to her" said Dawn laughing.

Soon May arrived with Sophia holding hands as she guzzled down her shake., her short black hair was braided into cornrow with pink and black beads. "Hi daddy, hi mommy" said Sophia as Ash picked her up.

"Hi cupcake" said Ash.

"Hi Sophia who did your hair?" claimed Dawn.

"Auntie May" said Sophia.

"Awesome looks very pretty, Auntie May sure knows how to spoil you" said Dawn shaking her head. "Did you remember to say thank you?" Ash asked.

"She sure did, she is a very patient and polite girl" said May. "So these are your boys?" she said pointing to the twins.

"They sure are, Sophia would you like to see your baby brothers?" said Dawn.

Sophia nodded as Ash sat her on the bed with Dawn as she peered at the babies in her mom's arms.

"Their names are Jason and Tyler wanna hold one of them?" asked Dawn.

"Yea" said Sophia as her mom gave her Tyler.

"So May, you want Jason?" asked Dawn

"I'd love him" said May as she took him. "Hi sweetie" said May rocking him.

"You're such a good sister Sophia, you're doing a good job you're being very gentle" said Dawn.

Soon Dawn and Ash were able to take the twins home in the evening.

"Thanks for watching Sophia" said Dawn.

"Yes thank you" said Ash.

"No problem at all, I can take her again anytime Bye" said May. "Bye" said Dawn as they hugged.

"Bye Auntie May" said Sophia hugging May.

"Bye sweetie" said May as he left.

"Alright I'll phone mom to give us a ride why don't you put the twins in their car seats" said Dawn.

"Okay" said Ash.

"Can I help?" pleaded Sophia.

"Sure come help me, show me what a big girl you are" said Ash taking her on her knee as they began to buckle Jason. They were soon made it home in time so Dawn could feed Jason and Tyler while Ash got Sophia a snack.

"Oh Dawn you look exhausted when you're done feeding them you could take a nap while I watch the kids" said Ash

"Oh Ash that would be so helpful thank you here Jason's done you can take him, just let me finish with TJ" said Dawn as Ash took Jason while Sophia finished her cookie and gulped down her milk and went and sat on her mom's lap and helped feed Tyler his bottle."Thank you Sophia you are such a great helper" said Dawn as she sat Sophia on the couch and gave her Tyler.

"Alright Mommys gonna take a rest can help dad with the babies?" said Dawn. Sophia nodded.

"Ash watch her with TJ okay?" said Dawn. "Alright" said Ash as he kissed her. Sophia flinched watching her parents kiss.

"Ewwww, mommy..daddy" she said shaking her head. Dawn and Ash laughed as they had a family hug with TJ, Jason and Sophia their amazing kids, this was only a start to their life as a family.

THE END/FIN


End file.
